


Prologi: 2010

by Mikitius



Series: Mutta vahvin niistä on rakkaus - Hietala, modern au [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna, Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Gen, Modern AU, Trauma, hautajaiset, mielenterveys, perheongelmat, perhesuhteet, päihdeongelmat, suru - Freeform, vaikeudet
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Viime viikot olivat menneet kuin sumussa. Mitään todellista mielikuvaa tai muistoa ei ollut syntynyt sen jälkeen, kun soitto sairaalasta oli äidille tullut. Huoli oli ollut kova, äiti oli itkenyt ja lähtenyt touhottamaan kohti Tampereen yliopistollista keskussairaalaa. Isoäiti oli pian sen jälkeen tullut käymään. Vilho muisti, kuinka isoäiti oli nostanut Kaarinan syliinsä ja painanut hänetkin halaukseen. Hän muisti vanhan naisen hajuveden tuoksun selvästi, joka kumpusi Alma-mummun käsivarsilta. Hän ei muista itkeneensä, vaikka oli itkenyt. Sen punoittavat silmät olivat todistaneet, kun hän oli illalla katsonut peiliin.





	Prologi: 2010

**Author's Note:**

> || Kuinka aloittaa kirjoittamani ficcisarja uudestaan: melkoisella määrällä surua tietenkin. Pitäkää huoli itsestänne, vilkaiskaa tagit. ||

_ Joulukuu, 2010 _

Äiti verhoutui mustaan eikä isä noussut vieläkään sängystä. Kaarina, Vilhon ainoa sisko, istui eteisessä lähtövalmiina. Vilho seisoi hänen rinnallaan ja katseli äitiään, joka asetteli nutturaansa hienovaraisin liikkein eteiskäytävän peilin edessä. Äiti oli raskaana, seitsemännellä kuukaudella. Kahden kuukauden päästä Vilhon pikkuveli- tai sisko syntyisi. Vilholle ei tulevan sisaruksen sukupuolta oltu suostuttu kertomaan, ja Vilhon itsensäkin täytyi pysytellä vähän piilossa isänsä silmien edestä. Ei hän täysin ymmärtänyt, että miksi, sillä sietihän isä Kaarinaakin yhtä paljon kuin ennenkin. Kai se johtui siitä, että Kaarina oli tyttö. Ehkä tuleva vauva olisi poika, ja estääkseen Vilhoa puhumasta asiasta, oli äiti pysynyt hiljaa asiasta. Eihän Vilho olisi siitä puhunut, miksipä olisi? 

Äiti asteli yläkerran portaikon tykö ja nojasi kaiteeseen kurottaessaan alimpien portaiden ylle sanoakseen:

“Me menemme nyt. Etkö varmasti halua lähteä?”

Isä ei sanonut mitään, vaikka oli luultavasti jo hereillä. Äiti ei edes odottanut vastausta, vaan suoristautui. Raskausmahan paino oli varmasti sietämätön tuollaisessa asennossa. Äiti tuli eteiseen ja otti Kaarinaa kädestä. Ovi aukesi kuulaaseen joulukuiseen aamuun. Aurinko vilahti puiden yläpuolella eikä taivaalla ollut pilviä. Ilma oli keväinen, pakkanen puri poskia ja lumihanki kiilteli monivärisenä. Talitiainen lauloi.

Vilho istuuntui perheen toisen auton, vanhan citroen-merkkisen perheauton takapenkille. Uudempi volvo makasi keula lytyssä navetan nurkalla, ja Vilho loi vilkaisun sen suuntaan. Volvo oli eloton, harmaa möhkäle, jonka yllä leijui pahaenteinen varjo, jonka navetta siihen heitti. Lunta ei ollut kasautunut vieläkään sen päälle, vaikka kaikki niin toivoivat. Kukaan ei halunnut nähdä autoa. 

Viime viikot olivat menneet kuin sumussa. Mitään todellista mielikuvaa tai muistoa ei ollut syntynyt sen jälkeen, kun soitto sairaalasta oli äidille tullut. Huoli oli ollut kova, äiti oli itkenyt ja lähtenyt touhottamaan kohti Tampereen yliopistollista keskussairaalaa. Isoäiti oli pian sen jälkeen tullut käymään. Vilho muisti, kuinka isoäiti oli nostanut Kaarinan syliinsä ja painanut hänetkin halaukseen. Hän muisti vanhan naisen hajuveden tuoksun selvästi, joka kumpusi Alma-mummun käsivarsilta. Hän ei muista itkeneensä, vaikka oli itkenyt. Sen punoittavat silmät olivat todistaneet, kun hän oli illalla katsonut peiliin. 

Äiti oli soittanut itkien sairaalasta mummulle, kertonut tilanteesta ja mummu oli yrittänyt rauhoitella miniäänsä. 

“Kyllä kaikki menee hyvin”, Vilho muisti mummun sanoneen lempeällä äänellään. “Älä huolehdi Vilhosta ja Kaarinasta, voin olla heidän kanssaan pitemmän aikaa.”

Niin mummu oli viettänyt kaksi päivää heidän luonaan, yrittänyt piristää heitä ja huolehtia heistä. Äiti oli tullut illasta käymään kotona, mutta tuli taksilla. Citroen oli jäänyt sairaalan parkkiin. Mielenjärkytys oli niin valtava, ettei nainen voinut ajaa itse. Äiti oli pikaisesti halannut Vilhoa ja Kaarinaa ja sulkeutunut vanhempien makuuhuoneeseen itkemään. 

Koulussa Vilho ei ollut käynyt kuin vasta kuluvalla viikolla. Opettajilta hän sai myötätuntoisia katseita ja olantaputuksia. Eivät ne tuntuneet missään, ne olivat vain olemattomia hipaisuja. Vilho oli omissa maailmoissaan ne päivät. Sitten koitti perjantai ja todellisuus. 

Vilho tuijotti kirkkain, mutta väsynein silmin peltoja ja metsiä, joita he ohittivat. Citroen hyrisi voimakkaasti, jokin oli koneistossa mennyt rikki. Sen takia volvo oli hankittu viime kesänä. Hän ei osannut koota oikein ajatuksiaan. Kyllä, he olivat menossa kirkolle, ja aivan, isä oli jäänyt kotiin. Syytä hän ei aivan käsittänyt, mutta kukapa aikuisten aivoituksista olisikaan ottanut selkoa? 

Isä oli palannut kotiin edellisenä sunnuntaina. Taksilla äidin kanssa. Käsi kantositeessä ja vahvalla lääkityksellä. Ensisilmäyksellä isä näytti olevan täysin kunnossa, kädestään ja kasvojen haavoista huolimatta, mutta tarkempi katsaus osoitti, ettei isällä ollut kaikki hyvin. Mies oli sammunut, pimeys loisti hänen silmistään ja silmäpussit olivat valtavat. Itkenytkin isä oli, se oli selvää. Isä oli vilkaissut Vilhoa ja pörröttänyt hänen hiuksiaan ohimennen ja nostanut Kaarinan sohvalle istuuntuessaan syliinsä. Sen jälkeen Vilho oli ollut Akseli Koskelalle olematon poika. 

Alma-mummu sekä Janne-eno olivat jo kirkolla heidän saapuessaan. Janne sulki äidin halaukseen ja mutisi osanottonsa äidin korvaan. Vilho sai enonsa käden olalleen.

“Voimia, pikkumies.”

Kaarinan eno otti syliinsä pois äidin helmoista pyörimästä. He siirtyivät kirkkoon. Oli tiedossa pitkä ja uuvuttava siunaustilaisuus. He eivät menneet katsomaan ruumiita, äiti oli ne jo nähnyt.

Urkujen soinnut hakkasivat Vilhon takaraivoa mielettömällä voimalla, eikä hän sen jälkeen kuullut, mitä pappi puhui. Jotain suuresta surusta, valtavasta onnettomuudesta ja Jumalan valtakunnasta. Kuten aina sellaisissa tilanteissa. Vilho ei erottanut tunteita papin äänestä, se kuulosti pelkältä ulkoa opetellulta litanialta, joka tuli ulos sellaisen ihmisen suusta, jota asia ei enää hetkauttanut. 

Heti ensimmäisenä he - äiti, Janne, Kaarina ja hän - siirtyivät kahden tavallista pienemmän arkun tykö kirkon alttarille. Äidin ääni värisi liikaa ja kyyneleet valuivat niin runsaina hänen poskillaan, että Jannen oli luettava kukkalaitteeseen kiinnitetystä silkkinauhasta teksti, jonka äiti oli muutamia päiviä sitten vasta onnistunut valitsemaan:

“ _Eilenhän vasta katselin lasta, haurasta, kasvavaa, näin siivet hennot, näin ensilennot, odotti kaunis maa. Perhonen pieni, valaisit tiemme, aina jäät sydämeen._

_ Suurella rakkaudella kaivaten, äiti, isä, veli ja sisko.” _

Äiti laski kädet vapisten kukkalaitteen toisen arkun vierelle, ja Vilho otti automaattisesti Kaarinaa kädestä kiinni. Hän ei taaskaan huomannut kyyneleitään, ja pikkusisko katseli ihmetellen ympärilleen suuressa salissa. Onnekseen tyttö ei ymmärtänyt tilannetta. Vilho toivoi olevansa samanlainen. 

Janne oikaisi toisen kukkalaitteen nauhaa ja luki kantavalla, voimakkaalla äänellään:

“ _Hiljaisuuden äärelle sä miksi käyt näin varhain._

_ Ain sydämissäin sinusta säilyy muisto parhain. _

_ Hyvä Paimen rakastaa pientä, pientä karitsaa. _

_ Valoisaa muistoasi siunaten, äiti, isä, isoveli ja pikkusisko.” _

Vilho laski sekunteja arkkujen rinnalla. Kaksi kukkalaitetta koristivat niitä, Vilho tuijotti kirjavaa kukkavalikoimaa, ja muisti Alma-mummun selittäneet joskus valkoisen värin viittaavan viattomuuteen. Lopulta, täyden minuutin kuluttua he palasivat paikoilleen etummaiseen penkkiriviin. 

Myös Alma-mummo kävi laskemassa oman seppeleensä arkuille, kaksi pientä, toisen toiselle. Janne samaten. Vainajien ystäviäkin oli paikalla, ja hekin toivat vanhempineen vaatimattomia kukkalaitteita arkuille. Vilho ei enää muistanut, mitä heidän viemissään seppeleissä oli lukenut. 

Janne oli ainoa suvun mies kantamassa arkkuja, muut kantajat olivat perheenjäsenille käytännössä vieraita. Ainakaan Vilho ei tuntenut heitä. 

Hautapaikalle, missä ammotti kaksi hautaa syvänä, pelottavana kuiluna, tuntui olevan pitkä matka. Vilhoa huolestutti äiti ja äidin kokema rasitus. Pappi laulatti virsiä sen jälkeen, kun syvässä, painostavassa hiljaisuudessa arkut laskettiin maan poveen. Äiti itki ja pyyhki silmiään ja nenäänsä vaivaisten sekuntien välein. Vilho piti Kaarinaa sylissään. Pakkanen oli laskenut, pilviä kasaantunut taivaalle, ja toimituksen edetessä alkoi satamaan lunta. Kevyt lumikerros peitti hautakummut ja kukka-asetelmat niiden päällä. Hautakivessä luki:

_Niin raskast' on laskea lastansa pois, viipyi kun vain hetken verran._

_ Kuitenkin hälle ain' parasta ois, kädessä elämän Herran. _

Muistotilaisuudessa puhuttiin, kuinka elämä antaa ja ottaa. Adresseja luettiin, muistopuheita pidettiin. Vilho kuunteli erään valmentajan puhetta siitä, kuinka veljestä olisi tullut loistava urheilija, maailmanmestari. Mitä se “olisi” enää auttoi? Sitä hän ei ymmärtänyt. 

Kahvihetken jälkeen tila hiljeni. Alma-mummu ja Janne perheineen istui vielä äidin seurassa. Vilho kuunteli heitä puolella korvalla ja piteli uupunutta Kaarinaa sylissään. 

Alma-mummu puhui äidin kanssa isästä. 

“Kyllä se siitä tokenee, kun on oikea aika.”

Vilho ei tiennyt, milloin se oikea aika tulisi olemaan. Kai sitä ei koskaan tullut. Isä alkoi juomaan useammin, tila velkaantui. Isä myi lehmät, suurimman osan koneistaan. Luopui hyvästä ravihevosesta, sillä se oli ollut Eeron ja siitä sai hyvät rahat. Isä puhui korjaavansa rahoilla talon katon, joka alkoi vuotaa seuraavana kesänä. Rahat menivät Alkoon ja juotiin. Äiti oli hermoromahduksen partaalla. 

Hehtaari kerrallaan tila kutistui, elinkeinon mahdollisuutta ei enää ollut. Pian talo meni alta, kun isä panttasi sen metsän loputtua. He muuttivat mummun luokse ja Janne yritti suostutella isää AA-kerhoon. Päihteidenkäyttö vain lisääntyi. 

Vilho tottui raivoavaan ja äkkipikaiseen isäänsä, jonka suru ja alkoholi olivat lyöneet pois raiteiltaan ja joka ei ollut tietääkseensä hänestä. Vilho kasvoi, siirtyi yläasteelle, kävi seitsemännen luokan, ennen kuin vaihtoi koulua. Uusi koti ostettiin maalta, pienen peltotilkun vierestä. Janne kai oli rahoittanut hankintaa. Muuttopäivä oli intoa täynnä, ja isäkin innostui taas yrittämään. Kaikki alkoi halkojen hakkaamisesta, sillä talo oli puulämmitteinen. Pikku hiljaa tilanne tasoittui. 

Vilho oli kiitollinen vuoden 2011 helmikuussa syntyneestä pikkuveljestään, Juhanista, sekä Kaarinasta, joka kasvoi iloisena ja onnellisena perheen ongelmista huolimatta. Hymy ei kuitenkaan enää yltänyt Vilhon huulille, se jäi asumaan silmiin silloin kun se näkyi. Ikäväkin vaivasi aika ajoin, kolusi mieltä ja pureskeli osan muistoista muodottomiksi. Pari kertaa seiskaluokalla terveystarkastaja kyseli, oliko hänellä huolia. Vilho oli pudistanut päätään hetken mietittyään. 

Kahdeksannella luokalla Vilho oppi, että vuosittain yli 200 henkilöä kuolee liikenneonnettomuuksissa. 

**Author's Note:**

> || Toivottavasti pidit, kommentit ynnä muut ovat tervetulleita. Tumblr on @turinametsa, jos haluaa sanoa siellä jotain. ||


End file.
